


Shattered Dreams

by Settiai



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-05
Updated: 2004-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke felt his heart break the moment that the Digimon Kaiser revealed his true face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Dreams

Daisuke felt his heart break the moment that the Digimon Kaiser revealed his true face.

He had admired Ichijouji Ken since the first time he had seen him on television, and his admiration had become something akin to hero-worship after the recent scrimmage. Even though they were practically the same age, Daisuke had known that he was much more of a child than his hero… but it hadn't bothered him. Heroes weren't supposed to be on the same level as those who worshipped them.

Heroes were better than normal people.

Ken's face, which had appeared so kind and welcoming after the soccer match, seemed cold and cruel while he wore the clothes of the Digimon Kaiser. Even though Daisuke recognized the familiar features, his mind had trouble comprehending that the two faces - one kind and one cruel - could belong to the same person.

Ichijouji Ken. His hero.

Digimon Kaiser. His enemy.

Daisuke's eyes moved down to the wound on Ken's, the Kaiser's, leg, and he silently cursed the injury that had revealed his hero's - no, his enemy's - identity. He hated everything about the Kaiser, what he had done, what he had stood for. But he loved, had loved, Ichijouji Ken. The other boy was perfect in everything he did, and that had been worth worshipping in Daisuke's eyes.

But the Digimon Kaiser and Ichijouji Ken were the same person... a person that Daisuke hated and loved.

His enemy and his hero.

As realization pierced his soul, Daisuke felt all of his dreams shatter. If Ichijouji Ken was the Digimon Kaiser, if his hero was his enemy, then there was no reason for him to believe in dreams.

_But Ken is a Chosen Child_, a tiny voice in Daisuke's mind cried out as he watched the other boy leave. _That means he must be good deep inside._

Daisuke ignored the voice as his eyes followed Ken's departure, but his heart listened. Two tiny slivers, all that remained of his shattered dreams, pushed against his very soul. They pressed together for a moment, existing as one, before they once again split apart. A flake of Courage moved to the right while a shard of Friendship moved leftward, each of them making room for the splinter of Kindness that they knew would make its way there in the near future.

But they were still shattered.


End file.
